Scourge MAX Vol 1 6
Bleeding skull by darkmatteria-d37mlq0.jpg * Publication Date: December 2013 * Previous Issue: Scourge MAX Vol 1 5 * Next Issue: -- Appearances * Heroes: 'Four' (Earth 199916) Priscilla Lyons (Earth 199916) Jack Monroe (Earth 199916) * Villains: Bloodstain (Earth 199916) 'Three' (Earth 199916) * Other Characters: SHIELD * Locations: New York City The Bar With No Name * Items: 'One's hat Synopsis 'Four', Priscilla Lyons, and Jack "Nomad" Monroe arrive at The Bar With No Name, amidst the chaotic battle going on outside between the Scourge of the Underworld and the Secret Empire black ops operatives. The Bar With No Name is a former criminal bar which is now the Scourges' HQ. When the three enter, they are met with a bloodthirsty group of Scourges chosen by Bloodstain himself. While, out the back of the bar, Bloodstain observes the chaos 'Three's treachery has caused in "his" city, and he uses his superior strength to pick 'Three' up by the neck.. He tells him to tell him one reason why he shouldn't kill him, and he has none. So, Bloodstain uses a keg from the bar to pour beer into 'Three's mouth until he drowns in alcohol. Meanwhile, in the bar, 'Four' and Priscilla kill the last of the Scourges while Jack does the same, but shouting "Pum...SPAK!" with each shot. Then, they split up to look for Bloodstain. Priscilla searches the perimeter, Jack searches the kitchen of the bar, and 'Four' goes out back. Of course, 'Four' soon finds Bloodstain. They meet face to face. A former Scourge who still has the facial skull tattoo, and the Scourge of the Underworlds' new bloodthirsty leader who obviously has the skull tattoo, but is proud of it. It is their final battle. They fight like never before, shooting their guns, bleeding, using tables, lightbulbs, anything as a weapon, and more bleeding. It seems Bloodstain's (who's real codename is actually 'Seven') strength will prevail, when Priscilla and Jack find them. Seeing new enemies to kill, the mentally unbalanced Bloodstain attacks. Jack frantically shoots at him while Priscilla uses her hand to hand combat experience to try to disarm him. But, it is no use. Bloodstain breaks some of their bones and puts them on either side of him and points a gun at each of their heads. He smiles as 'Four' gets up to see what is happening. Bloodstain tells him to chose which one dies. Each of them selflessly tells 'Four' to let themselve die. 'Four' choses for Jack to die, and Bloodstain shoots his head, killing him. But, he also kills Priscilla by shooting her head. Bloodstain laughs at the devastated 'Four's surprise. Bloodstain does not expect what comes next. 'Four' uses all his rage, all his pent up anger to attack Bloodstain, who tries to fight back but is beated to near death by 'Four'. 'Four' loved Priscilla. Then, 'Four' beats the much stronger Scourge to death, his body bleeding on the dimly lit ground as 'Four' yells "Justice is served!" 'Four's held back tears have turned to rage. Inevitably tired, he goes back into the bar. Then, agents of SHIELD, the world's peace keeping agency, decend and kill all remaining Scourges and Secret Empire operatives. 'Four' is sure there is more of the Secret Empire somewhere, but the Scourge of the Underworld has been completely killed off. There are no Scourges left. As the SHIELD agents enter the bar to clear the area, 'Four' hides in the kitchen and kills any agents that find him. Eventually, all the SHILED agents in the city leave. The battle is over. The kitchen was where the Scourges kept their weapons and gear. 'Four' uses a knife to shave the beard and hair he grew to try to hide the skull tattoo over his entire face. Now, he looks like any other Scourge. 'Four' dons a bulletproof vest and a gray buttoned trechcoat over it, gray pants, gray boots, and gray gloves. He also puts on the gray cowboy-like hat which once belonged to the original Scourge, 'One'. 'Four' arms himself with a .50 caliber mini-machine gun and exits the bar. He is now The Scourge of the Underworld.